IM Session
by irishgal1
Summary: A bit of a prequel to "Old Flames Never Die". Zuko and Katara Talk To each other via IM
1. Chapter 1

Katara-Age 12

Zuko-Age 14

KaTaRaBeBe5673: HEY!

Risingfire838: hi

KaTaRaBeBe5673: havent talked to u in 4ever, wassup?

Risingfire838: nuthing

KaTaRaBeBe5673: u ok?

Risingfire838: no

KaTaRaBeBe5673: zuko wats wrong?

Risingfire838: family issues...

Risingfire838: don't feel lyk taking about it.

KaTaRaBeBe5673: zuko what's wrong

Risingfire838:...

KaTaRaBeBe5673: zuko?

Risingfire838: you heard about the car accident

Risingfire838: the one with my mom...

KaTaRaBeBe5673: oh...yea

Risingfire838: and you know how i told you the side of my face got burnt

KaTaRaBeBe5673: umhm?

Risingfire838: well the doctors said the burn is much worse then they thought

Risingfire838: and it gonna devople into this scar type thing

KaTaRaBeBe5673: ouch

KaTaRaBeBe5673: so what's this have to do wit your family?

Risingfire838: well

Risingfire838:...

Risingfire838:no, i don't wanna talk about it

KaTaRaBeBe5673: ZUKO!

Risingfire838: no i'm leaving

Risingfire838 is away

KaTaRaBeBe5673: zuko stop acting like this

Away Message from Risingfire838: if this is katara go away...

KaTaRaBeBe5673: ZUKO!

KaTaRaBeBe5673: ZUKO!

KaTaRaBeBe5673: ZUKO!

KaTaRaBeBe5673: ZUKO!

KaTaRaBeBe5673: ZUKO!

KaTaRaBeBe5673: ZUKO!

KaTaRaBeBe5673: ZUKO!

Risingfire838: god ur annoying

KaTaRaBeBe5673: tell me!

Risingfire838: alright fine

Risingfire838:i'm living with my uncle iroh from now on

KaTaRaBeBe5673: THAT"S GREAT!

Risingfire838: what?!

KaTaRaBeBe5673: come on zuko! iroh is awesome

KaTaRaBeBe5673: he's got awesome stories

KaTaRaBeBe5673: plus coming to hang out with you will be more fun

KaTaRaBeBe5673: i dont think ur dad likes me much...

Risingfire838: it's not good!

Risingfire838: my dad said i won't be able to take over the company anymore

KaTaRaBeBe5673: zuko u r 14. you dont need to worry about things like tat

KaTaRaBeBe5673: plus i thoguth u wanted to be a writier

Risingfire838: well i guess now i hav to b

KaTaRaBeBe5673: stop bing a drama queen!

KaTaRaBeBe5673:HEY why don't you come over here and stay a night??!?!

Risingfire838: no

KaTaRaBeBe5673:plzzzzzzz?

KaTaRaBeBe5673: im pouting

Risingfire838: ur father anf ur grandmother wont like that

KaTaRaBeBe5673: ive had aang over pleanty of times

Risingfire838: sokka?

KaTaRaBeBe5673: he wil leave us alone

Risingfire838: no...im cant

Risingfire838: my uncle here g2g

KaTaRaBeBe5673: ohhhhh...k ttyl?

Risingfire838: ill c

Risingfire838: bye katara

KaTaRaBeBe5673: bye zuko...

Risingfire838 has signed off

KaTaRaBeBe5673 has signed off


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko-17/18

Katara-15/16

Waterpololuvr5673:Zuko!

Risingfire838: Oh hi

Waterpololuvr5673: jet just told me the news!

Risingfire838:...

Risingfire838: news?

Waterpololuvr5673: u got into ba sing se university

Risingfire838: oh yea, i did

Waterpololuvr5673: CONGRATULATIONS!

Risingfire838: thanks

Waterpololuvr5673: have u picked a major?

Risingfire838: idk

Waterpololuvr5673: what do u mean you don't know?

Risingfire838: i want to do english

Waterpololuvr5673: but your father always wanted you to do business

Risingfire838: yea

Risingfire838: how'd u guess

Waterpololuvr5673: u've been saying that since u were 12

Waterpololuvr5673: ur not are u?

Risingfire838: not gonna what?

Waterpololuvr5673: not gonna major in business

Risingfire838: idk

Waterpololuvr5673: will you stop that idk crap!

Waterpololuvr5673: zuko you are an excellent writer

Waterpololuvr5673:you could be famous one day

Risingfire838: but i wanna take over my families business

Waterpololuvr5673: well by the looks of things i say you are not

Risingfire838: what do u mean?

Waterpololuvr5673: ur father said you aren't going to be the next heir right

Waterpololuvr5673: so dont worry about it

Waterpololuvr5673: do what u love!

Risingfire838: easy for u to say

Risingfire838: u still thinking about being a doctor

Waterpololuvr5673: well yea

Waterpololuvr5673: i can care less about how much money i make

Waterpololuvr5673: i just want to help people

Risingfire838:...

Risingfire838: i guess i can try english

Waterpololuvr5673: YAY!

Waterpololuvr5673: so hows iroh?

Risingfire838: hes good

Risingfire838: he's been talking about opening a coffee shop

Waterpololuvr5673: hmm

Risingfire838: what?

Waterpololuvr5673: you lookin to take over your uncles business?

Risingfire838: WHAT!

Risingfire838:NO!

Risingfire838: i hate coffee

Risingfire838: but he has me signed on as assistant manager

Waterpololuvr5673: well hey it's a new hang out

Waterpololuvr5673: anythings better then the white lotus lol

Risingfire838: i guess

Risingfire838: u seeing jet tonight

Waterpololuvr5673:nope

Waterpololuvr5673: new bleach on tonight

Risingfire838: i know

Waterpololuvr5673: wanna come watch it in my basement

Risingfire838: umm sokka?

Waterpololuvr5673: he's out with ty lee tonight

Risingfire838: ty lee?

Risingfire838: i thought he was dating that privet school girl...yue? i think

Waterpololuvr5673: he is

Waterpololuvr5673: and suki

Risingfire838: suki?

Waterpololuvr5673: captain of the girls lacrosse team

Risingfire838: my god your brothers a player

Waterpololuvr5673:hey just wait til they all find out

Waterpololuvr5673: lol

Risingfire838: lqtm

Risingfire838: so it's alright if i come over?

Waterpololuvr5673: sure

Waterpololuvr5673: hold on brb

Risingfire838: k

Waterpololuvr5673: sorry jet called

Waterpololuvr5673: he wants to hang out with me tonight

Risingfire838: that's fine

Waterpololuvr5673: well i was gonna ask if u minded if he came over and watched bleach with us?

Risingfire838: i thought jet hates bleach?

Waterpololuvr5673: he does

Waterpololuvr5673: but im sure he wouldn't

Waterpololuvr5673: if you have a problem i can tell him not to come over

Risingfire838: hes your boyfriend

Risingfire838: i am the one intruding

Waterpololuvr5673: look i'll call jet back and tell him not to come over

Risingfire838: katara no

Waterpololuvr5673: shut up!

Waterpololuvr5673: i rather spend time with you over jet anyways

Risingfire838: no katara forget it.

Risingfire838:i have a game tomorrow, i don't think i should be going out

Waterpololuvr5673: but jet and sokka are out now?

Waterpololuvr5673: i'm sure youll be fine if you come out for maybe a half hour

Risingfire838: no

Risingfire838: uncle telling me i should stay home tonight

Waterpololuvr5673: your uncle?

Risingfire838: yea...g2g. you coming tomorrow to the game?

Waterpololuvr5673: my brother, boyfriend and you are playing...duh

Waterpololuvr5673: see you!

Waterpololuvr5673: and i'll take you 3 out to lunch, my treat

Risingfire838: sure i guess

Waterpololuvr5673: c ya!

Risingfire838 has signed off


	3. Chapter 3

Katara-17

Zuko-19

Waterpololuvr5673:Zuko! Zuko Zuko Zuko!

Risingfire838: What?

Waterpololuvr5673:Guess what?

Risingfire838: sigh what?

Waterpololuvr5673: I got letters back from both Ba Sing Se University and Southern Tribe University!

Risingfire838: Oh

Waterpololuvr5673: and...I GOT INTO BOTH OF THEM!!!!!!!!!!!

Risingfire838: both for pre-med?

Waterpololuvr5673: Well, only for STU...not BSSU.

Waterpololuvr5673: ba sing se I almost have to test into the program

Risingfire838: So I guess your going to Southern Tribe?

Waterpololuvr5673: Well...I should.

Waterpololuvr5673: But your in BSSU...and i was hoping we could go to the same school!

Risingfire838: didn't you tell me once do what you love?

Risingfire838: You've been talking about becoming doctor since you were 5!

Waterpololuvr5673: I could always test into the program

Risingfire838: well don't chose because of me

Waterpololuvr5673: Who said I'm only going to BSSU because of you!

Risingfire838:...ummm you did before.

Waterpololuvr5673: ohhh

Waterpololuvr5673: Well I guess I should go to STU.

Risingfire838: so hows jet?

Risingfire838: I really don't see him that much around campus

Risingfire838: you two still dating?

Waterpololuvr5673: Funny story

Waterpololuvr5673: we broke up

Risingfire838: what happened?

Waterpololuvr5673: he called me last week and and the first thing he said to me was "Who do you think of when you kiss me?"

Risingfire838: The hell does that mean?

Waterpololuvr5673: idk

Waterpololuvr5673: I told him he was crazy

Waterpololuvr5673: then we got into a fight

Waterpololuvr5673: and he finally said "It's over" and hung up.

Risingfire838: that sucks

Waterpololuvr5673: i guess

Waterpololuvr5673: Dating the boy for four years and this is how it ends

Waterpololuvr5673: well what do you have planed for this week-end?

Waterpololuvr5673: are you coming home?

Risingfire838: yes

Risingfire838: but I can't hang out

Risingfire838: have to help with my uncle in the coffee shop.

Waterpololuvr5673: well maybe me and toph can come down and see you?

Risingfire838:whatever

Risingfire838:I gotta go, I should be studying

Risingfire838: got a philosophy exam tomorrow

Waterpololuvr5673: ok...maybe see ya this weekend

Risingfire838 has signed off


End file.
